Mark Angel
| birth_place = Coopersburg, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Coopersburg, Pennsylvania | billed = Allentown, Pennsylvania Touchdown City, USA | trainer = Mike Quackenbush Claudio Castagnoli Lehigh Valley Pro Wrestling Academy | debut = October 2007 | retired = }} Mark Angelosetti (July 9, 1988) is an American model, bodybuilder and professional wrestler better known by the name Mark Angel. He is best recognized for his football player gimmick of Mr. Touchdown. Career Pro Xcitement Wrestling (2009) On July 11, Angel wrestled a losing match PXW Homecoming Havoc for the PXW Light Heavyweight title held by JC Jester. Collective League Of Adrenaline Strength And Honor (2009, 2010, 2012) On August 2 at CLASH Friday Night Fury, Mark Angel faced Tommy Tydie, Austin Manix, Create-A-Wrestler, J. Miller, Josh Thor, Kris Konflict, Steve Brown, and Tyler Elkins in a Nine Man Elimination match won by Tommy Tydie. One day later at CLASH Fandemonium, Angel wrestled in a three-way match against Logan Savage and Steve Brown, losing to Savage. On April 17 at CLASH Age of Allegiance, Angel wrestled in a CLASH Eight-Man Gauntlet, facing Dragon Kreed, Austin Manix, Brandon Edwards, GQ Assassin, Josh Thor, Keith Calhoun and Rave Killbourn. The gauntlet was finally won by Dragon Kreed. At CLASH To The Future Part IV, Angel teamed with Dasher Hatfield to become known as The Throwbacks. They competed against champions The H3RD (Ded Vaughn & Tommy Treznik) for the CLASH Tag Team titles in a losing tag match. Combat Zone Wrestling (2010) Angel first wrestled in CZW on May 8 at CZW Fist Fight, losing to Ryan Slater. A month later on June 12 at CZW Lines In The Sand, Angel lost his second CZW match, this time to Alex Colon. East Coast Pro Wrestling (2010) On October 1 at ECPW Proving Ground, Angel lost to Jordan King. Angel lost his second and final ECPW match on October 9 at ECPW Keystone. Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling Alliance (2010) During the September 11th edition of PCWA, Angel teamed with Colby Cruz as The Lawless Idols in a losing tag match against The Ghostbusters (Johnny Stantz & Ryan Venkman) Beyond Wrestling (2011-2014) Angel debuted on February 12 at Beyond Wrestling Gospel Of The Boards - Night 1 . He scored a victory over Josh Thor. The next month on March 19 at Beyond Wrestling World Of Hurt - Night 1, Angel defeated Pitboss. On Night 2 of the same event, Angel defeated Anthony Stone. Two months later on May 7 at Beyond Wrestling Miracle Workers - Night 1, Angel formed a tag team with Nick Talent known as the Academy Of Anatomy. Together, they teamed with Darius Carter and picked up a victory over Doom Patrol (Jonny Mangue, Pitboss & Robbie Roller). On Night 2 of the event, Angel defeated his tag team partner Nick talent in singles action. On June 18 at Beyond Wrestling Ring Leaders - Night 1, The Academy Of Anatomy (Mark Angel & Nick Talent) defeated KJ Crush & Matt Tremont. On Night 2 of the event, Angel defeated Jonathan Gresham. At Beyond Wrestling About Time on July 23, the Academy Of Anatomy (Mark Angel & Nick Talent) defeated Team Tremendous (Dan Barry & Ken Scampi), the Connecticut Superstars (Dave Cole & J-Busta) and Destruction Under Impact (Anthony Stone & William Thorne) in a four-way tag match. On October 2 at Beyond Wrestling Back In Flesh, Angel bested Kyle O'Reilly. On November 19 at Beyond Wrestling Crises Precipitate Change - Night 1, Angel defeated Drew Gulak. On Night 2 of the event, Angel teamed with Nick Talent again to defeat Anthony Stone defeat KOA (Aaron Epic, Pinkie Sanchez & Sugar Dunkerton). At the same event Angel defeated AR Fox. At Beyond Wrestling Off The Grid: Live Event on February 17, 2012, The Academy Of Anatomy lost to Destruction Under Impact (Anthony Stone & Kellan Thomas). On February 18, during Night 2 of the event, Angel lost to Steve Weiner. During Night 3 of the event, Angel redeemed his losing streak with a win over Johnny Cockstrong. On May 12, Angel rejoined his tag partner Dasher Hatfield as The Throwbacks and scored a victory over Destruction Under Impact at Beyond Wrestling Burst The Bubble: Live Event. At this event, he claimed a singles victory over AJ Evers. On Night 2, The Throwbacks (Dasher Hatfield & Mark Angelosetti) defeated Washington Bullets (Jon Williams & Trey Williams). Angel defeated Aaron Epic at this event. On June 16 at Beyond Wrestling/SLA Double Trouble, Angel defeated Drew Gulak by disqualification. Angel teamed with AJ Evers, & Nick Talent on July 27, at Beyond Wrestling Swamp Sessions: Live Event in a losing match against The Batiri (Kobald, Kodama & Obariyon). On July 28, at Beyond Wrestling Swamp Sessions: Studio Taping - Night 1, Angel defeated Tim Hughes. At the same event, Angel picked up victory over Johnny Miyagi. On September 1 at Beyond Wrestling Coin-Op Co-Op, Angel lost to Julian Starr. On September 30 at Beyond Wrestling Armory Amore, Angel won a match against Scotty Slade. At that event, Angel teamed with Darius Carter in a tag match against Nick Talent & TJ Marconi ended in a double count-out. On October 13 at WSU Vs.Beyond Wrestling, Angel lost to the devious Jessicka Havok in an intergender match. Havok seized victory via cheating, by wearing a spiked bra underneath her zip-up wrestling suit, that (kayfabe) protected her from Angel's chops to her chest. Havok and Angel battled for two or three minutes more before Havok executed a modified Fireman's Carry/piledriver maneuver to secure a pinfall. On that same date during the Beyond Wrestling All Aboard Angel defeated Nick Talent who was wrestling as Max Raptor. On November 3 during the Beyond Wrestling All Killer Studio Taping, Angel lost to Usurper. On November 4 at Beyond Wrestling Charade Charity Chowdown, Angel first wrestled and defeated Steve Weiner. Next he wrestled a tag match teaming with Dasher Hatfield in a losing effort against Drew Gulak & Nick Talent. On June 14, 2013 at Beyond Wrestling We Care A Lot, Steve Weiner defeated Angel in a Best Eight Out Of 15 Falls. On August 31, 2014 at Beyond Battle Of New England, Angel teamed with Dasher Hatfield as The Throwbacks in a losing tag match against The Juicy Product (David Starr & JT Dunn). American Pro Wrestling Alliance (2012) On August 11, Angel debuted at APWA, losing to Mike Mondo. During the September 8th edition of APWA, Angel lost to Bulldozer in a dark match. Angel won his first victory in his last APWA match against Michael Facade. New York Wrestling Connection (2012) Angel debuted on June 9 at NYWC Going The Distance, in his first and only match. He lost to John Silver. MidWest Wrestling (2012) Mark Angel successfully wrestled at MidWest Wrestling The Invasion, picking up a victory over Eric Ryan. Chaotic Wrestling (2012) Angel debuted in his only CW match on May 11, losing to Chase Del Monte. BATTLEWAR Pro Wrestling (2012) Angel debuted at BATTLEWAR IV on October 21, in a match teaming with Dasher Hatfield in a futile effort to turn back the Radioactive Wave (Mitch Thompson & Travis Toxic). Powerhouse Wrestling (2012) Angel wrestled and lost a dark match to Shay Silva at PHW X-Factor 2. Wrestling Is Fun! (2011-2014) Angel debuted on the August 11 edition of WIF!, defeating Danny Rage. On the March 10 edition of WIF!, Angel defeated Dragonfly. Angel defeated Dalton Castle on the March 11th edition of WIF!. Four months later on July 13 at WIF!, Angel defeated the Green Ant to win the vacant WIF! Banana Championship. At WIF! Hasta Banana on September 29, Angel successfully retained the title against Mike Quakenbush. On October 27 at WIF! The Allentown Potassium Massacre, Angel and his teammates The Batiri (Kodama & Obariyon) lost a six-man tag team match against Mike Quackenbush and The Colony (Fire Ant & Green Ant). On November 17 at WIF! Bananaversary, Angel again successfully turned back the challenge of Mike Quackenbush in their second title match for the Banana Championship. Angel repeated his successful title defense with a victory against Fire Ant at WIF! Feliz Banavidad on December 29, closing out 2012 in WIF!. During February of the new year, Angel successfully defended the Banana Championship against Hallowicked at WIF! With Great Potassium, Comes Great Responsibility on February 23. However, during his second match at the event, Angel was defeated by The Colony member assailant, thus losing the Banana title. This began a series of losses during the course of four months. Among these losses included a match against Amasis at WIF! There Is Always Money In The Banana Stand on April 28. On June 22 at WIF! Potassium Is 9/10ths Of The Law, Angel next lost to Shenron. On July 27 at WIF! Ripe For The Picking, Angel lost Shynron. Next on August 24 at WIF! Cruel Summer, Angel was handed yet another loss, this time to his tag team partner Dasher Hatfield. Three months later, Angel turned his losing streak around when he teamed with Dasher Hatfield, reforming The Throwbacks to defeat Los Ice Creams (El Hijo del Ice Cream & Ice Cream, Jr.) at WIF! Between Green & Yellow on November 3. The Throwbacks then defeated The Devastation Corporation (Blaster McMassive & Max Smashmaster) WIF! Peel Slowly And See at on November 23. During January 18, 2014 at WIF! The Wild Bunch, The Throwbacks lost to The Batiri (Kodama & Obariyon). During February at WIF! Man Of Peel, The Throwbacks came back from defeat with a victory over The Bloc Party (Mr. Azerbaijan & The Proletariat Boar Of Moldova). On April 5 at WIF! Tag World Grand Prix 2014 - Night 1, Angel lost to Juan Francisco de Coronado. During Night 2 on May 3, Angel & Dasher Hatfield as The Throwbacks defeated Haack & Slaash during the first round of the 2014 Tag World Grand Prix. Next, The Throwbacks defeated Team Benchmark (Bill Daly & Will Ferrara), during the Quarter Final match. On May 24, during Night 3, The Throwbacks won against team Knight Eye For The Pirate Guy (Jolly Roger & Lance Steel) in a Semi Final match. The Throwbacks went on to win against The Devastation Corporation (Blaster McMassive & Max Smashmaster) in the Grand Prix final match. On June 28 at WIF! Bananastar Galactica The Throwbacks defeated The Bloc Party (Mr. Azerbaijan & The Proletariat Boar Of Moldova). The Throwbacks finished their WIF! 2014 year early on November 1 at WIF! Young Lions Cup XI - Night 2. There, they won an 8-man tag team match, teamining with N R G (Hype Rockwell & Race Jaxon) to defeat El Hijo del Ice Cream, Juan Francisco de Coronado & The Bloc Party (Mr. Azerbaijan & Prakash Sabar). Dragon Gate USA (2013) Angel debuted on November 16 at DGUSA Fearless 2013, in a Four Way Freestyle match against Fire Ant, Shane Strickland and champion AR Fox in a title match for the EVOLVE Championship. Fox retained his title at this event. Next on November 17 at DGUSA Freedom Fight 2013, Angel defeated masked wrestler Jervis Cottonbelly. Dragon Gate USA (2013) Angel debuted on November 16 at DGUSA Fearless 2013, in a Four Way Freestyle match against Fire Ant, Shane Strickland and champion AR Fox in a title match for the EVOLVE Championship. Fox retained his title at this event. Next on November 17 at DGUSA Freedom Fight 2013, Angel defeated masked wrestler Jervis Cottonbelly. Wrestling Is Cool (2013) On April 14 at WIC The Chilling Sound Of Your Doom, Angel lost to Frightmare. His next match would be at WIC Endless Winter on August 25, scoring a victory over Shynron. His last WIC match was on December 8 at WIC Best Served Cold, losing to Drew Gulak. Wrestling Is Heart (2013) Before it later became School Of Roc, Angel competed for Wrestling Is Heart at WIH Pulse. He teamed with Joe Pittman, losing to the team of Green Ant & Mat Russo. While wrestling in WIH, Angel would meet both Green Ant and Russo in separate singles matches. First, during the opening round of the La Copa Idolo tournament at WIH La Copa Idolo, Angel defeated Green Ant. In the semi finals, Angel lost to Russo. AAW Vanguard (2013) At VWAA Adapt Or Die on March 16, Angel lost to Prince Mustafa Ali in a triple threat match including Josh Alexander. Wrestling Is Respect (2013) During the March 24th edition of WIR, Angel again defeated Jervis Cottonbelly. Absolute Intense Wrestling (2013) At AIW Gleaming The Cube, Angel lost to Josh Alexander. World Xtreme Wrestling (2013) At WXW C4, Angel teamed with Bo Nekoda in a losing tag match against Black Wallstreet (Chuck Lennox & Drolix) New England Frontier Wrestling (2013) On November 2, Angel lost a title match against NEFW United States Champion JT Dunn at NEFW Rise. Wrestling Is Intense (2013) During the August 17th edition of WII, Angel defeated Dale Patricks. Full Impact Pro (2013) At FIP Heatstroke, The Throwbacks defeated Eddie Graves & Teddy Stigma. Capital City Championship Combat (2014) At C4 Maximum Overdrive, The Throwbacks lost a fatal four-way tag team match for the C4 Tag Titles. The match saw new champions in the team of Le Tabarnak de Team (Mathieu St-Jacques & Thomas Dubois). On Point Wrestling (2014-2015) On January 1, 2014 at OPW Destroy Everything, Angel lost a six-man scramble match facing Sam Shields, Angel Ortiz, assailANT, Latin Dragon and The Cave Man. The match was finally won by Sam Shields. On April 18, 2015, Angel teamed with Argus, The Caveman & Worker Ant defeated Ben Ortiz, Josh Adams, Nutritious X & Quefa The Quiet. Excellence Professional Wrestling (2014) At Excellence The Inaugural Brawl on February 8, Angel won against Blaster McMassive by disqualification. On March 8 at Excellence Madness In March, The Throwbacks defeated The Wrecking Crew (Blaster McMassive & Oleg The Usurper). On April 12 at Excellence Spring Fling, Angel lost to Missile Assault Ant. On June 14 at Excellence Summer Solstice, Angel lost The Estonian ThunderFrog. At Excellence Fight For Independence on July 12, Angel lost to The Proletariat Boar Of Moldova. West End Wrestling (2014) Intended debut Angel was initially booked to debut for WEW on September 27 at WEW Burnin' Down The House, in a match against Chris Dickinson. He had to drop out of the lineup due to a scheduling conflict. He was replaced by Silver Ant to face Dickinson. Inspire Pro Wrestling (2015) On February 15 at Inspire Pro Undeniable, Angel lost to Inspire Pro Junior Crown Champion Steve'O Reno in a title match. CHIKARA (2012-present) 2012 At CHIKARA A Death Worse Than Fate on February 25, The Throwbacks (Angel & Dasher Hatfield) won a tag match against The Colony (Fire Ant & Soldier Ant) by Disquaification. The following day on February 26 at CHIKARA Caught In The Spider's Den, The Throwbacks lost to 3.0 (Scott Parker & Shane Matthews). On March 25 at CHIKARA It's How You Play The Game, Angel picked up a victory against Jigsaw. Angel enjoyed a string of further victories, including a win over Mixed Martial Archie at CHIKARA I'll Be A Mummy's Uncle and a victory at CHIKARA Live At Road To Ruin Fest, against Dragonfly. At CHIKARA Hot Off The Griddle, The Throwbacks (Dasher Hatfield & Mark Angelosetti) defeated The Batiri (Kodama & Obariyon). The Throwbacks picked up another victory in tag team action against the team of Arik Cannon & Darin Corbin at CHIKARA The Contaminated Cowl. At CHIKARA Aniversario: A Horse Of Another Color, Angel lost to Colt Cabana. He would meet Cabana again, the next time being in tag team action in a Loser Leaves Town match at CHIKARA Chikarasaurus Rex: How To Hatch A Dinosaur. The Throwbacks defeated Cabana and his tag partner Mixed Martial Archie in this match. At CHIKARA Smack In The Middle, Angel won the first round in the Young Lions Cup X tournament, defeating Jason Axe and Ryan Rush and Tripp Cassidy in a four-way elimination. On July 24 at CHIKARA Give 'em The Axe, The Throwbacks challenged The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) in a losing Best Two Out of Three Falls tag team match for the CHIKARA Campeonatos de Parejas titles. At CHIKARA To Benefit Baseballtown Charities, The Throwbacks seized victory with a win over Team FIST (Chuck Taylor & Icarus). On August 17 at CHIKARA Shoot A Crooked Arrow, Angel won a singles match against Anthony Stone in the semi finals of the Young Lions Cup X Tournament. During CHIKARA The Ring Of Wax, Angel won the match final in the Young Lions Cup X tournament when he defeated ACH to win the vacant Cup title. At CHIKARA King Of Trios 2012 - Night 1 on September 14, Angel teamed with Dasher Hatfield & Matt Classic in a losing tag match against the team of JWP (Command Bolshoi, Kaori Yoneyama & Tsubasa Kuragaki). On Night 2 of that same event name, Angel scored a victory over WWF/E alumni Sean Waltman who wrestled as 1-2-3 Kid during the event. At CHIKARA Deep Freeze, Angel defended his Young Lions Cup title successfully against the challenge of Green Ant. On October 7 at CHIKARA The Zodiac Crimes, The Throwbacks defeated The Bravado Brothers (Harlem Bravado & Lancelot Bravado). On November 10 at CHIKARA Zelda The Great, The Throwbacks lost a four-way tag team elimination match to 3.0 (Scott Parker & Shane Matthews). On November 11 during CHIKARA A Piece Of The Action, Angel won a victory over The Mysterious And Handsome Stranger by disqualification. On November 11 during CHIKARA A Piece Of The Action, Angel won a victory over The Mysterious And Handsome Stranger by disqualification. Seven days later at CHIKARA The Cibernetico Rises, Angel won a singles match against Soldier Ant. On December 2 at CHIKARA Under The Hood, Angel retained his Young Lions Cup title against ACH, closing out 2012 in Chikara with a victory. 2013 On February 9, 2013 at CHIKARA All The Agents And Superhuman Crew, Angel lost to Archibald Peck in a no disqualification match. At CHIKARA While The Dawn Is Breaking, Angel retained his Young Lions Cup title against Saturyne. He went on to retain his title against Jakob Hammermeier at CHIKARA Just Shadows In The Fog, on March 8. At CHIKARA Watchmaker on March 9, Angel lost a singles match against assailANT. On April 6 at CHIKARA The Shoulder Of Pallas, The Throwbacks wrestled a losing four-way tag team elimination match won by The Batiri (Kodama & Obariyon) against rival teams The Devastation Corporation (Blaster McMassive & Max Smashmaster) and The Spectral Envoy (Blind Rage & UltraMantis Black). On May 3 at CHIKARA Battle Not With Monsters, Angel successfully retained his Young Lions Cup title against Chiva Kid. The following day on May 4 at CHIKARA The Ghost Of You Clings... Angel failed to win the CHIKARA Grand Championship from Eddie Kingston in a title match. Coming off of his failure to capture Chikara gold, Angel successfully retained his Young Lions Cup title against returning challenger Saturyne, at CHIKARA Freeview-A-Go-Go. This event took place on June 2 and it marked the last match in CHIKARA, for Angel as he did not return for the remainder of 2013. 2014 Almost a year later on May 25 at CHIKARA You Only Live Twice, Angel return to CHIKARA ring-action, rejoining his tag partner Dasher Hatfield in a successful four-way elimination tag team match, defeating teams 3.0 (Scott Parker & Shane Matthews) and GEKIDO (17 & deviANT) and The Pieces Of Hate (Jigsaw & The Shard). On June 21 at CHIKARA Quantum Of Solace, The Throwbacks defeated The Submission Squad (Evan Gelistico & Gary The Barn Owl). On June 22 at CHIKARA Goldfinger, The Throwbacks won yet another four-way elimination tag match, overcoming rival teams ACDC (Arik Cannon & Darin Corbin) and Die Bruderschaft des Kreuzes (Nøkken & Tursas) and The Odditorium (Oliver Grimsly & Qefka The Quiet). At CHIKARA The Living Daylights, The Throwbacks (Dasher Hatfield & Mark Angelosetti), The Baltic Siege (The Estonian ThunderFrog & The Latvian Proud Oak) & Jervis Cottonbelly lost to the team of The Flood (Sinn Bohdi, The Odditorium (Oliver Grimsly & Qefka The Quiet) & Die Bruderschaft des Kreuzes (Nøkken & Tursas) in a massive 10-man tag team bout. At CHIKARA The World Is Not Enough, another event named after a 007: James Bond movie title, The Throwbacks won the CHIKARA Campeonatos de Parejas titles from The Pieces Of Hate (Jigsaw & The Shard) in a best of two out of three falls title match. At CHIKARA Permis De Tuer, The Throwbacks teamed with Icarus and The Colony (Fire Ant & Worker Ant), to win a tag team match against The Flood (Jimmy Jacobs, The Devastation Corporation (Flex Rumblecrunch & Max Smashmaster), 17 & Nøkken). On August 17 at CHIKARA Vivre Et Laisser Mourir, The Throwbacks and their teammates The Spectral Envoy (Hallowicked & UltraMantis Black) lost to The Flood (GEKIDO (17 & The Shard) & The Colony Xtreme Force (Missile Assault Ant & Orbit Adventure Ant)). The Throwbacks soon joined the CHIKARA King Of Trios 2014 Tournament, beginning with CHIKARA King Of Trios 2014 - Night 1. Teaming with Icarus again, The Throwbacks won the first round of the tournament against The Latin American Exchange (Chavo Guerrero Jr., Hernandez & Homicide). On Night 2 on September 20, Icarus & The Throwbacks (Dasher Hatfield & Mark Angelosetti) defeated The Spirit Squad (Johnny, Kenny & Mikey). On Night 2 on September 20, Icarus & The Throwbacks (Dasher Hatfield & Mark Angelosetti) defeated The Spirit Squad (Johnny, Kenny & Mikey) in the quarter finals. On Night 3, Icarus & The Throwbacks won the semi finals match against The Flood (Eddie Kingston, Jimmy Jacobs & Volgar). They finally met with defeat against the team of The Devastation Corporation (Blaster McMassive, Flex Rumblecrunch & Max Smashmaster) in the Tournament final. On October 25 at CHIKARA Thunderball, The Throwbacks & Icarus teamed with Eddie Kingston to seize a victory over the team of defeat The Flood (17, Die Bruderschaft des Kreuzes (Jakob Hammermeier & Nøkken) & Jimmy Jacobs). At CHIKARA Moonraker (reference to the Roger Moore 007: James Bond movie "Moonraker"), Angel teamed with Archibald Peck, Ice Cream Jr. & Shane Matthews to win against Ashley Remington, Dasher Hatfield, El Hijo del Ice Cream & Scott Parker. In another 007: James Bond-themed event titled CHIKARA On Her Majesty's Secret Service, Icarus & The Throwbacks teamed with The Osirian Portal (Amasis & Ophidian) in a losing tag match against The Wrecking Crew (Jaka, Oleg The Usurper & The Devastation Corporation (Blaster McMassive, Flex Rumblecrunch & Max Smashmaster)) . At CHIKARA For Your Eyes Only, The Throwbacks retained their tag team titles against 3.0 (Scott Parker & Shane Matthews) in a best of two out of three falls title match. During December 2014, The Throwbacks lost their tag team titles at CHIKARA Tomorrow Never Dies, to The Devastation Corporation (Blaster McMassive & Max Smashmaster). 2015 On January 25 at CHIKARA A New Start, The Throwbacks (Dasher Hatfield & Mark Angelosetti) teamed with Jervis Cottonbelly, Princess Kimberlee & Shynron in a losing tag match against the team of The Wrecking Crew (The Devastation Corporation (Blaster McMassive, Flex Rumblecrunch & Max Smashmaster), Jaka & Oleg The Usurper. At National Pro Wrestling Day 2015, The Throwbacks joined a massive 22-man tag team match joining forces with Old Fashioned (Jervis Cottonbelly & Marion Fontaine), Princess Kimberlee, The Colony (Fire Ant & Worker Ant), The Osirian Portal (Amasis & Ophidian), Argus & Shane Storm against The Wrecking Crew (The Devastation Corporation (Blaster McMassive & Max Smashmaster) & Oleg The Usurper), Juan Francisco de Coronado, Missile Assault Ant, The Bloc Party (Mr. Azerbaijan, Prakash Sabar & The Proletariat Boar Of Moldova), Los Ice Creams (El Hijo del Ice Cream & Ice Cream Jr.) & Shayne Hawke. At this event, Angel wrestled and lost to Blaster McMassive. At CHIKARA Out On A Limb, Dasher's Dugout (Icarus & Mark Angel) won the first of three successful matches in a Challenge of the Immortals series. The Throwbacks lost a four-way tag elimination on March 8 at CHIKARA Altar Egos. The team of Dasher's Dugout lost at CHIKARA For British Eyes Only]] against The Nightmare Warriors (Blind Rage, Frightmare & Hallowicked) in the next round of the Challenge of the Immortals. On April 4 at CHIKARA Let 'Em Eat Cake, Dasher's Dugout won their match against Crown And Court (El Hijo del Ice Cream & Ice Cream Jr.) in the next round of the Challenge Of The Immortals series. The next day at CHIKARA Pier Pressure, Dasher's Dugout defeated The Arcane Horde (The Batiri (Kodama & Obariyon) & UltraMantis Black) winning the final round of the Challenge of the Immortals series. At CHIKARA Afternoon Delight on April 6, Mark Angel teamed wit Obariyon & Race Jaxon in a losing effort against the team of Dasher Hatfield, Hype Rockwell & Kodama. Personal life Outside of wrestling, Angelosetti works as a general manager of the health club LA Fitness in Warrington, Pennsylvania. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves moves' **''Colossal Bomb'' (Argentine powerbomb) **''Flea Flicker'' (Back suplex cutter) **Endzone (Crossface hold) *'Signature moves' **Delayed vertical superplex **Flying tackle **Shoulder tackle **Spinebuster **''The Extra Point'' **''Three-Point Stance'' *'Managers' **Aurora D'Amore **Veronica *'Tag teams and stables' **Academy of Anatomy (w/ Nick Talent) **Lawless Idols (w/ Colby Cruz) **'The Throwbacks' (w/ Dasher Hatfield) **PRIDE **Sports Entertainment **Dasher's Dugout **heXed Men *'Nicknames' **'"Mr. Touchdown"' **'"The Interception Of Perfection"' **"The Ultimate Athlete" *'Entrance themes' **'"Touchdown City"' by Kenny Pickett Championships and accomplishments *'CHIKARA' :*CHIKARA Young Lions Cup Championship (Current) *'Wrestling Is Fun!' :*WIF! Banana Championship *'Wrestling Is Heart' :*Wrestling Is 24/7 Championship External links and references * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Model Mayhem Category:1988 births Category:2007 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:Former amateur wrestlers Category:Pennsylvania wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling alumni Category:BATTLEWAR Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Collective League Of Adrenaline Strength And Honor alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Professional Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:MidWest Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Powerhouse Wrestling alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:Ultimate Wrestling Experience alumni Category:Vanguard Wrestling All-Star Alliance current roster Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Is Cool alumni Category:Wrestling Is Fun! alumni Category:Wrestling Is Heart current roster Category:Wrestling Is Intense alumni Category:Wrestling Is Respect alumni Category:Revival Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Excellence Professional Wrestling alumni